Corson County, South Dakota
skull from Corson County. Collections of Houston Museum of Natural Science.]] Corson County is a county located in the U.S. state of South Dakota. As of the 2010 census, the population was 4,050. Its county seat is McIntosh. The county was named for Dighton Corson, a native of Maine, who came to the Black Hills in 1876, and in 1877 began practicing law at Deadwood. The county is encompassed within the Standing Rock Indian Reservation, which extends into North Dakota. The Lakota people reside primarily in the South Dakota part of the reservation; the Yanktonai and Dakota live in that part in North Dakota. The Grand River, a tributary of the Missouri River, runs through the reservation. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.4%) is water. It is the fifth-largest county in South Dakota by area. The entire county lies within the Standing Rock Indian Reservation, which also includes Sioux, Ziebach, and Dewey counties. Major highways * U.S. Highway 12 * South Dakota Highway 20 * South Dakota Highway 63 * South Dakota Highway 65 * South Dakota Highway 1806 Adjacent counties * Sioux County, North Dakota - north * Adams County, North Dakota - northwest * Campbell County - east * Walworth County - southeast * Dewey County - south * Ziebach County - southwest * Perkins County - west National protected area *Grand River National Grassland (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2016 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 4,181 people, 1,271 households, and 949 families residing in the county. The population density was 1.7 people per square mile (0.7/km²). There were 1,536 housing units at an average density of 0.6 per square mile (0.2/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 60.80% Native American, 37.19% White, 0.10% Black or African American, 0.05% Asian, 0.22% from other races, and 1.65% from two or more races. 2.13% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 27.3% were of German ancestry. There were 1,271 households out of which 38.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.8% were married couples living together, 19.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.3% were non-families. 22.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.29 and the average family size was 3.82. In the county, the population was spread out with 36.9% under the age of 18, 9.8% from 18 to 24, 24.3% from 25 to 44, 18.5% from 45 to 64, and 10.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 28 years. For every 100 females there were 102.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 100.8 males. The median income for a household in the county was $20,654, and the median income for a family was $23,889. Males had a median income of $22,717 versus $19,609 for females. The per capita income for the county was $8,615. About 32.80% of families and 41.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 48.60% of those under age 18 and 32.70% of those age 65 or over. The county's per-capita income makes it one of the poorest counties in the United States. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 4,050 people, 1,260 households, and 939 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 1,540 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 67.0% American Indian, 29.7% white, 0.3% Asian, 0.1% black or African American, 0.3% from other races, and 2.6% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 2.6% of the population. In terms of ancestry, Of the 1,260 households, 45.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 40.6% were married couples living together, 21.9% had a female householder with no husband present, 25.5% were non-families, and 22.7% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 3.21 and the average family size was 3.73. The median age was 29.7 years. The median income for a household in the county was $30,877 and the median income for a family was $36,500. Males had a median income of $32,037 versus $23,167 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,359. About 24.1% of families and 35.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 46.7% of those under age 18 and 16.9% of those age 65 or over. Communities ]] Cities *McIntosh (county seat) *McLaughlin Town *Morristown Census-designated places *Bullhead *Little Eagle Unincorporated communities * Keldron * Trail City * Wakpala * Walker * Watauga Townships The county is divided into eleven townships: *Custer *Delaney *Lake *Mission *Pleasant Ridge *Prairie View *Ridgeland *Rolling Green *Sherman *Wakpala *Watauga Unorganized territories The county contains four areas of unorganized territory: *Central Corson *Lemmon No. 2 *Northeast Corson *West Corson Notable residents *Ted Klaudt Politics Like Ziebach County, and unlike the arch-Republican white West River counties, Corson is a competitive, fluctuating swing county. It voted Democratic in the three elections from 2004 to 2012 – doing so by over twenty percentage points for Barack Obama in 2008 – but as with most Native American counties there was a substantial swing against Hillary Clinton in 2016. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Corson County, South Dakota References Category:Corson County, South Dakota Category:1909 establishments in South Dakota Category:Settlements established in 1909